It's a Man's World
by Obi the Kid
Summary: Pre-TPM, Humor. (Obi is 13) Qui gets bested in a sparring match and is unable to accept defeat.
1. Default Chapter

NOTE: Part 1 of this story is written by BL Anderson. Part 2 is written by Obi the Kid and will be posted within the next couple days.   
  
  
TITLE: It's a Man's World (PART 1 of a collaboration fic with Obi the Kid)  
AUTHOR: B. L. Lindley-Anderson  
E-MAIL: Anderson@hiwaay.net  
RATING: PG  
SUMMARY: Pre-TPM, Humor. (Obi is 13) Qui gets bested in a sparring match and is unable to accept defeat.  
FEEDBACK: Always appreciated.  
ARCHIVE: Please ask first.  
OBI'S WEBSITE: http://www.angelfire.com/movies/obithekid/  
B.L.'S WEBSITE: http://www.angelfire.com/al2/lneeson  
DISCLAIMER: The characters and venue of Star Wars are copyrighted to Lucas Films Limited. The characters not recognizable from this venue are copyrighted to Tracy C. Knight. The story is the intellectual property of Tracy C. Knight and is copyrighted to her. She makes no profit from the writing or distribution of this story.  
  
NOTES: Part 2 of this story will be written by Obi the Kid and is the latest our series of collaboration fics.  
  
==========================  
It's a Man's World (PART 1)  
==========================  
  
"Are you going to give me a sparring lesson this morning?" Obi-Wan asked as he and his master stood near the middle of the large echoing gymnasium?"  
  
"No, Padawan. I am not. This morning I am going to be teaching Bren."  
  
"Master Bren?" he said in surprise.  
  
"Yes. What's so odd about that? Everyone has to learn from someone...and I am...one of the best swordsmen at the temple," he said proudly.  
  
"Didn't you tell me that Jedi shouldn't be prideful?"  
  
"Yes. Are you trying to tell me something?"  
  
"Uh...no. I was...just asking a question..."  
  
"Hey kid. Stretch, you ready for this?"  
  
"Of course. Are you ready?" he grinned.  
  
"Sure. Let's get to it...unless you are waiting for your fan club," she glanced around.  
  
Obi-Wan snickered and tried to cover it with a cough. Qui-Gon glared at him. Then he stepped into position and turned his saber to the low power setting. He grinned an evil grin.  
  
Bren took a stance and powered on her saber. "Come on Stretch. Show me how it's done."  
  
Obi-Wan quickly found a good place to sit and watch from. This was going to be good he could tell. A certain pride in his master filled him as others gathered around to watch the match. Poor Master Bren...but if she wanted to learn from the best, then she'd have to learn the hard way....  
  
Qui-Gon circled and made a couple of feigns just to test Bren's reactions. Then, in confidence, he lunged. However, she easily sidestepped and knocked the blow aside with her saber. And while Qui-Gon was still extended from his move, she quickly brought her blade up and scored a touch. She chuckled as she withdrew and regained her defensive posture.  
  
The Jedi told himself that she just got lucky. He would have to be mindful. A crowd was gathering and he couldn't let her get too lucky. But that took his mind off Bren and she advanced, easily getting past his saber and striking his torso. Qui-Gon swung impulsively and Bren leaped and tumbled over his head. Before the Jedi could complete his turn, she had struck again to his side.  
  
There were a few laughs from the spectators. "Way to go Qui-Gon," a master shouted. He glanced toward the crowd and saw Obi-Wan with his face buried in his hands. **My own apprentice is embarrassed. I have to stop this now.** He made a determined advance and pressed in close. Bren knocked his blade aside and then came under it and struck him again.  
  
Qui-Gon took several steps back, cursing to himself. "How did she get so good? She must have been practicing on her own. With who, I wonder?"  
  
"Need a break, Stretch?" she said innocently.  
  
"I'm fine," he muttered as he stepped forward again and tried to focus his attention. He had not even scored a single touch yet. This was making him look bad and he knew he'd never live it down. But all those thoughts just distracted him more and more. Before he realized what happened, Bren surprised him with a lunge and struck his torso yet again. But she didn't simply withdraw this time. Bren continued to advance and launched a flurry of movements that backed Qui-Gon up as he fought just to hold them off. His foot slipped just enough and Bren struck a hard blow to his blade, knocking the saber from his hand. It clattered across the floor...coming to rest at Obi-Wan's feet. Qui-Gon saw it...and the top of his apprentice's head as he stared at the floor.  
  
The watching knights applauded. Some came to congratulate Bren and others to harass Qui-Gon.  
  
"The best swordsman at the temple? Hehehehe!"  
  
"Beaten by a woman."  
  
"Way to go Qui-Gon. Hope you teach Obi-Wan better than that."  
  
He looked down, his cheeks burning in humiliation. Soon the watchers were gone. Bren came over. "Good match, Qui."  
  
"Easy for you to say."  
  
"Bad loser?"  
  
"You've been practicing without me, haven't you?"  
  
"No, I haven't. I asked you to help me."  
  
"How did you beat me though?"  
  
Bren knew she would have to soothe his ego. "Because I have such a great teacher! How else could I have won?" She put a hand on his arm. "This just shows you what a good teacher you are."  
  
But Qui-Gon pulled away. "No...you've been practicing without me."  
  
"What's wrong?" she grinned. "Can't stand being beaten by a mere woman?"  
  
Before he thought about it, the answer was out of his mouth. "That's right."  
  
"What!"  
  
"I...I didn't mean it that way. I meant..."  
  
"I know what you meant. The only reason you've been so anxious to spar with me is so you could show me up. That's it, isn't it? You want to show everyone the great Qui-Gon Jinn." She nodded her head. "Fine. You show them...but without me." Then she turned and stomped away.  
  
Qui-Gon stood in silence for a minute. He'd worry about her later. Obi-Wan was standing off to the side. The Jedi smiled and walked over to him. "Got lucky, didn't she?"  
  
"Master...how am I..."  
  
"How are you what?"  
  
"How am I...gonna live this down! You heard them all laughing at you! If you didn't have to be such a show off..." Obi-Wan turned and ran off. Qui-Gon stood in the middle of the silent gym.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ready for practice, Bren?" Qui-Gon said as he walked up to his friend in the gym the next morning.  
  
She glared at him. "Yes, but not with you." Then she walked away.  
  
"Who's going to teach her?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
At that moment Master Yoda came into the gym. "Ready you are Master Bren?"  
  
"WHAT!" Obi-Wan yelped.  
  
Qui-Gon put a hand over his apprentice's mouth. "Let's go practice Obi-Wan."  
  
~*~  
  
"Thank you Master Yoda," Bren bowed to him. "That was a great lesson. I learned a lot."  
  
"Come to me first you should have."  
  
"You are right."  
  
"See you tomorrow morning I will."  
  
~*~  
  
"There you are!" Qui-Gon said as he sat down next to Bren in the dining hall. "Been looking everywhere for you."  
  
"Oh," she replied coolly. "What did you want?"  
  
"You're not still mad at me...are you?"  
  
"I'm busy." She stood and picked up her tray.  
  
"Bren!"  
  
~*~  
  
The door chime rang and Bren went to answer it. "Oh...you. What did you want?"  
  
Qui-Gon held out a large bouquet of flowers and a huge box of chocolates. "I thought we could go out tonight. How about a date with your favorite Jedi?"  
  
"I'm busy," she said and closed the door before he could reply.  
  
The Jedi began walking down slowly down the hallway.  
  
"Qui! Hi, how are you!"  
  
"Oh, hi Brazo."  
  
"You look down. I think you could use a hug."  
  
"Oof! You're a little...too enthusiastic, don't you think?"  
  
"You looked like you could use it. Flowers, candy...hot date with Bren?"  
  
"She won't even talk to me."  
  
"Oh yeah. I heard she was sore at you because you're a sore loser...and said something about being beaten by a...woman."  
  
"Yeah. You know...I can't figure her out. I thought she was different from most women."  
  
"She is. That's why she wants to be judged on her ability instead of her gender. She's not a Bobi doll."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A female Chobi...little skinny doll, lots of hair and clothes...no brain."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"She just wants to be treated with respect, the same way you do."  
  
"I understand that...but what do I do now?"  
  
"You know my cure for EVERYTHING!"  
  
"A hug?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts. Just...when the door opens grab her in the best hug you can...but not too tight. Don't give her a chance to turn you down...just do it."  
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Me? Sure...about hugs? Are you kidding?"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Go on. I'll stay back here and watch."  
  
Qui-Gon straightened himself, walked determinedly to the door and rang the chime. When the door opened, he grabbed Bren in a big warm hug.  
  
"Qui..."  
  
"Shh...just...hug me. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel put down by what I said. I really didn't. I'm sorry."  
  
"That's all you had to say. You didn't have to put on those other acts."  
  
~*~  
  
"So Master Bren is going to spar with you again?"  
  
"Yes. I have to learn to take defeat...even from the hands of a woman. In fact...I'm going to let her win so everyone will see...and see how well I handle it."  
  
"Let me win!!" Bren's voice sounded from behind. "It'll be a cold day when I need for you to LET me win." She turned and started to leave but stopped. "And don't come trying that fake hug stuff either! I should have seen through that! I know you only hug like a troll!"  
  
Qui-Gon slapped a hand to his forehead. "My mouth...my big mouth. I have been around Obi-Wan too long. His motor mouth is rubbing off on me."  
  
END of Part 1. 


	2. Part 2

TITLE: It's a Man's World (Part 2 of a collaboration fic with B.L. Anderson)  
AUTHOR: Obi the Kid  
E-MAIL: hlnkid@aol.com  
RATING: PG  
SUMMARY: Pre-TPM, Humor. (Obi is 13) Qui gets bested in a sparring match and is unable to accept defeat.  
FEEDBACK: Always appreciated.  
ARCHIVE: Please ask first.  
OBI'S WEBSITE: http://www.angelfire.com/movies/obithekid/  
B.L.'S WEBSITE: http://www.angelfire.com/al2/lneeson  
DISCLAIMER: The characters and venue of Star Wars are copyrighted to Lucas Films Limited. The characters not recognizable from this venue are copyrighted to Tracy C. Knight. The story is the intellectual property of Tracy C. Knight and is copyrighted to her. She makes no profit from the writing or distribution of this story.  
  
NOTES: Part 1 of this story was written by B.L. Anderson and is the latest in our series of collaboration fics.  
  
==========================  
It's a Man's World (PART 2)  
==========================  
  
Obi-Wan had been making every attempt to avoid his friends since his master's humiliating sparring match the day before. He assumed that they knew what had happened. Master Qui-Gon, one of the Order's greatest swordsmen, was beaten in a sparring match. But he was bested by a woman, his close friend, Master Bren Anders. If that wasn't enough, Qui-Gon had been so cocky about a sure victory, that when he lost, he made a complete fool of himself by essentially saying that he was embarrassed to have lost to a 'mere woman.' There had been a large group of masters present to watch the duel, and they were quick to heckle the tall master about his loss. With Master Brazo's help, Qui-Gon had gotten back on Bren's good side, only to say something stupid once more, and was again rejected. The student wondered at his master's inability to keep his mouth shut about this. Usually it was Obi-Wan who had the flying lips problem.   
  
**Maybe I am rubbing off on him. When the apprentice teaches the master...no wait, this is bad thing. The Council already hates him. If Master Bren hates him, then he'll take everything out on me. This is not good Kenobi. You have to do something.**  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by giggles that turned into laughter. Voices from behind made him cringe.   
  
"Beaten by a woman. I don't know, Obi, you might have a better chance to become a knight if you trained with Master Brazo. Sure, he'd hug you to death, but at least he'd never get beaten by a FEMALE!"  
  
"The great Qui-Gon Jinn and his legendary apprentice. Can't even defeat a woman in sparring."  
  
"Way to go, Kenobi! You know, MY master would never lose to...to...to...I can't say it...to a..."  
  
Obi-Wan turned to face his so called friends, Reeft and Garen. They were shadowed by three other padawans. "Okay guys, that's really funny...ha ha ha. Master Bren is no slouch with a saber, and she just caught Master Qui-Gon off guard is all. And I know he wasn't doing his best. I've seen him perform moves that would leave most Jedi speechless. Just a bad day is all."  
  
"Whatever, Kenobi," Reeft snickered. "He lost, fair and square. You'll have to deal with it the rest of your life. Every time you face him, you'll know that he is weak. That he got beat by a woman!" With that, the small group erupted into a laughing fit and couldn't stop. Several of them were holding their stomachs they were laughing so hard.   
  
Obi-Wan frowned, and took one last look at them. "You guys go ahead and think what you want. My master is a great swordsman. I am proud to train with him." He stomped off leaving them to their hysterics.  
  
********  
  
Obi-Wan continued wandering the halls. Each time he heard a familiar voice, he would hide until that person had passed. Several older knights and masters made joking comments about Qui-Gon, just loud enough so that the boy could hear them. He was becoming so frustrated that he started running and didn't look back. Turning one blind corner as he glanced behind him, he ran head on into Master Bren.   
  
"Obi, where you running to kid?"  
  
"Oh, um, nowhere, Master Bren. Just getting a little exercise is all."  
  
"Lying?"  
  
He hung his head. "Yes. I'm sorry. I'm trying to avoid, uh...other Jedi right now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
His young eyes pleaded with her to understand without actually saying the words. She nodded.  
"This is about Qui-Gon losing to me. You're friends are harassing you about it."  
  
Once more, he nodded his silent answer.  
  
"I'm sorry kid. I didn't mean for this to happen. He just lost. He left himself open for attack and I took advantage of it. I thought he was above all this 'it's a man's world' thinking. I guess not. He's just like all the others."  
  
Obi-Wan tried to protest and defend his master. Despite Qui-Gon's ignorance during the past twenty -four hours, the boy felt that someone should stand up for him. "He's not really like that Master Bren. He's a very genuine and caring man. Just look at the way he treats me...wait, on second thought, don't do that."  
  
"Exactly Obi! Look at how he treats you. Does he ever hug you? No. Tell you how proud he is of you? No. He just pats you on the shoulder and sends you on your way. The man is beyond help. It's been fun, but I think it's time we called an end to our relationship."  
  
"NO! Please no. You'll crush him. It's true he doesn't hug me or take me on vacation, or spend quality time with me, or treat me with respect, but...um...oh, but he loves me, I know he does. I think."  
  
But Bren was having none of it. "Sorry kid, you'd be better off with a new master. I gotta run, talk to ya soon."  
  
"Master Bren, NO! Please come back." She kept walking. Obi-Wan found himself alone standing in the corridor, talking to himself. "Why do I always get caught in the middle of their domestic squabbles? I am just an apprentice. And only thirteen years old at that. I'm much to young for this type of stress. I have GOT to find Master Qui-Gon. If for no other reason, than to get me out of the hall, looking like a fool while I have this conversation with myself."  
  
********  
  
After searching almost the entire eleventh floor, he found his teacher. He was in the sparring gym, taking his aggression out on every padawan younger than twenty. One after another, he pinned them to the mat, gloating after each victory. Obi-Wan stood in puzzlement. What was Qui-Gon doing?  
  
"Padawan Kreen, you are dead. Who's next? How about I take on three of you at once? Garen, Taj and Meris, come on, you're up. Let's go." When neither of the students moved forward, Qui-Gon taunted them. "Scared? Can't handle being embarrassed? Come on, show your master's what you've got."  
  
Each of the masters approached their apprentice and led them away from the irritated Master Jinn. They all stopped to stare at him once they were a safe distance away.  
  
"This is all because I got beat by a woman, isn't it? I'll have you know, I was just having a bad day. It happens. It..." He was stopped by a small hand taking his own. "Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Master, you've got problems. I think I've been a bad influence on you lately. You shouldn't listen to your padawan so much. Let's go home. You need sleep, and to rest your mouth, it's been working overtime recently. Lips just a flying like mad."  
  
"But, she beat me, I can't live with that."  
  
"Perhaps you need to learn, Master. It's not the end of the world. Master Bren is good, what can you say? You didn't have a bad day, she just beat you. Tore you up. Smoked you. Made you look like an initiate. Sent you packin'. Crushed you into tiny bits and blasted you into oblivion. Kicked your butt..."  
  
"OKAY! I GET THE POINT!" Qui-Gon yelled. "Maybe I have taken this to far. After all, she is a master, and I have taught her everything she knows."  
  
"Right, and that is a reflection of you. Just like when I defeat you in a couple years, it will be the same thing."  
  
The tall Jedi laughed at the image in his head. "You will never best me, Padawan. I know all your weaknesses. I will always be better than you."  
  
Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, Obi-Wan was tempted to walk away, but he refused to give up. "Master, you are heading right down that same road. You are not better than others. Everyone has certain own talents and abilities. Even those pathetic life forms you insist on picking up all the time. But that's another story. Accept the fact that I might someday defeat you in sparring. Or, that Master Bren may do so again. It's gonna happen, so DEAL! Understand?"  
  
"I guess you're right, but I can still beat..."  
  
Obi-Wan held a hand up. "Stop and listen to yourself. You sound like a fool. If you ever want to cuddle with anything other than your pillow, I would knock that chip off your shoulder, and go talk to Master Bren. I will come with you for moral support. Okay?" **Geez, I sound like a parent. What is wrong with me?**  
  
He was surprised when Qui-Gon actually agreed with him, and began walking in the direction of Bren's quarters. "It's okay, Master, I'll be here with you. She might haul off and smack the crap out of you, but at least you won't be alone."  
  
"Okay," he replied hesitantly, "I guess. You think she's home?"  
  
"Only one way to find out." He took his master's hand once more and dragged him as quickly as he could down the hall to their destination.   
  
*********  
  
Bren's apartment. They rang the chime and waited, and waited. They were just about to turn and leave when the door opened. Bren was cool in her greeting. "Qui-Gon. Can I help you?"  
  
A kick in the knee from Obi-Wan was enough to get the big Jedi jumpstarted. "Hi Bren. I'm an idiot. Please forgive me?"  
  
She raised her eyebrows, "You speak the truth. And why are you an idiot?"  
  
"Because of the way I acted when you defeated me in sparring yesterday. I acted like a fool. Then I tried to make it up to you, and put my foot in my mouth again. I blame my apprentice."  
  
Obi-Wan looked up in surprise. "Master, that is not how we rehearsed it on the way over."  
  
"Don't pawn this off on the kid, Qui. He is a doll. You are a fool. There's a difference. Say something important before I slam the door in your face."  
  
"If you'll forgive me, I promise that I will never be jealous of your abilities again. I would enjoy sparring with you, just for fun, whenever you are up to it."  
  
"Should I believe his sincerity, kid?"  
  
A crooked smile crossed the boy's face. "I don't' know, he still won't hug me."  
  
"That's another thing. If you want my forgiveness, I want you to love this kid. Hug him once in a while, tell him you're proud of him."  
  
"Yeah," Obi-Wan chimed in, "what she said."  
  
Qui-Gon took Bren's and Obi-Wan's hands in his own, and held them tightly to his chest. "Forgive me. Let's start over. And if I start to act that way again, I give you both permission to never speak to me again. Okay? Give me another chance?" The sad pathetic eyes of the knight finally got to both Bren and Obi-Wan.  
  
"You swear, this will never happen again?"  
  
"Yes, Bren. I swear on my padawan's braid."  
  
Obi-Wan immediately protested. "Hold it right there. You will swear on nothing of the sort. I love my braid, you can't have it."  
  
"He's cute, Qui," Bren laughed. "Sometimes I look at him, and say to myself, I want one. Then other times he opens his mouth and I realize that I don't. No offense kid."  
  
"Sure, okay. Anyway, back to the REAL subject here. Master, I think you need to show Master Bren how much you mean what you say. How about a sparring match? Followed by a hug for your padawan?"  
  
Several deep breaths later, Qui-Gon agreed. "Yes, good idea." He held his hand out towards the direction of the gym. "After you, my dear."  
  
A giggling Obi-Wan went first. "Thank you, Master, but lose the endearment. It's just not me."  
  
"Not you, I am referring to my Bren-Bren."  
  
The padawan rolled his eyes. "Oh no, not this again. My wittle Qui-Poo."  
  
Bren tickled Qui-Gon's beard and repeated the words Obi-Wan had just said. "My wittle Qui-Poo. Mr. Sweet Knees. Let's go spar. You big Stud Jedi you."  
  
"Master, I'll just run ahead. Wouldn't want to lose my lunch in the hall here."  
  
"He's just the cutest wittle Jedi in the Order, yes he is."  
  
As the master's continued their disgusting display, they wandered towards the gym. Entering, they found a group of Jedi hovering around the sparring area. Knight's and apprentice's of all ages. Many were the same that were there previously, when Bren first bested Qui-Gon, and this entire episode began. At first Qui-Gon was nervous, but he soon settled when his fellow master winked at him.  
  
The match was over quickly. Bren wasted no time in putting her friend away. She held the blade at Qui-Gon's neck, and said only two words. "You're dead."   
  
For a brief moment, Qui-Gon felt that flash of humiliation run through him. But this time, it didn't linger. He glanced quickly at his apprentice, and returned the smile that he was being given. Then he focused on his opponent. "Master Bren, I am most impressed."  
  
Taunts and heckles from the watching crowd sounded, but Qui-Gon shut them out. He was simply beaten by a better swordsmen, or swordswoman? He accepted defeat graciously, bowing before her and exiting the ring to allow for the next sparring team.  
  
Obi-Wan was overly happy. "MASTER! You did it! She beat you, yet again, and you handled it so well. You're not a male chauvinist after all! I am so proud of you. Hug me?"  
  
When the knight hesitated, Bren encouraged him. "Go on now, you promised him. It won't hurt you."  
  
Qui-Gon moved forward and folded his long arms around the smaller body of his apprentice. The boy buried his face in the beige tunics. "Thank you, Obi-Wan for setting me straight. And for showing me how much of an idiot I've been. I do love you very much."  
  
"I love you too, Master, but you really need a bath." As if to exaggerate the point, Obi-Wan coughed as he backed away. "I know you and Master Bren are gonna do that cuddle/sickening nickname thing for the rest of the day, but you need to bathe first. Please. For my sake."  
  
"Hmmm...and all-day cuddle? I will get that bath now."  
  
*********  
  
Two hours later, Bren entered the Jinn/Kenobi quarters. Qui-Gon was lecturing his apprentice on how he was to behave, Bren just smiled at them.   
  
"I promised Obi-Wan he could sit with us until he fell asleep, and then he's confined to his bedroom until morning. And I will make sure he is in a very deep sleep. Right, Padawan?"  
  
"Yes master." A huge smile covered his face. "I really get to cuddle with you guys?"  
  
"Tonight, yes. But don't think this is a regular thing. Let me flip on the monitor and see what interesting holo-vid's are on."  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes bugged out of his head when he saw the movie that was on. "Rogue Troll! YES! Lima is in this one! WOOHOO!"  
  
"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon tried to remain calm. "Cuddling is quiet time. One does not yell things like WOOHOO when cuddling. Okay?"  
  
The boy's face flushing with embarrassment, he nodded. "Yes, Master. Sorry. Where should I sit?" As he said this, he eagerly looked at the small area on the couch between the two Jedi.  
  
"Oh no you don't. You are not getting between us."  
  
Putting on his most pitiful face, Obi-Wan stared at his master. "Please?"  
  
"Oh, Qui, come on, it's just till he falls asleep. Besides, if not for him, we'd still be at each other's throats. Come on, Obi, sit right here next to me."  
  
He wasted no time snuggling in between the pair, and before long was completely lost in the movie. When it finally became obvious that the young Jedi would not be falling asleep anytime soon, Qui-Gon placed a gentle hand on his forehead, sending the slightest of Force suggestions to him. It didn't take much, and he was out cold, leaning against the large Jedi beside him. "See? Sleeping like a baby. Let me put him to bed, and then you and I will have the house to ourselves."   
  
Picking the teenager up, Qui-Gon was careful not to jostle him as he entered the bedroom. He tucked him in, yawning the entire time. A sudden feeling of exhaustion came over him as Obi-Wan stirred. The young blue/green eyes looked back at him. "Master, you look tired."  
  
"I am, and you should be asleep. Close your eyes."  
  
"Okay. Night, Master."  
  
Another yawn. "Maybe if I just close my own eyes for a few minutes this feeling will pass. Bren is waiting for me, can't be to long." Before he knew it, Qui-Gon was pulling himself into the small bed next to his apprentice. Laying his head down next to Obi-Wan's, he let he eyes fall shut. "Just a few minutes Bren, then I'll be right out." He threw an arm over his student, and soon they were both in a deep and relaxing slumber.  
  
Tapping her foot impatiently, Bren finally got up to see what was taking the man so long to put the kid to bed. She talked to herself as she padded into the bedroom. "Taking you long enough, Qui. What, you reading him a bedtime story or something? What happed to my...." She paused when she saw them resting so peacefully together. "Awwww, isn't that the sweetest thing? Gave me up for the kid, but that's okay. I'll just best your butt in sparring again tomorrow and again the next day, to see if you really are past your 'you got beat by a woman' thing. Only time will tell. Time and me wiping the floor with you in the gym match after match. You really are sad, Qui-Gon Jinn. But, I think I'll keep you. And your little apprentice too."  
  
END 


End file.
